Lucid Colors
Lucid Colors are colors taken right from a dream. The contain the memories, emotions, and feelings of the dream they are taken from. These Colors have the capacity to Manipulate the emotions of those around them Discovery Lucid colors are found within dreams, and tend to encompass the feeling of the dream they reside in. The colors are a main reason why The Lucid explore other's memories. There is an infinite amount of shades, tints, and hues of Lucid Colors, and each color has it's own unique emotion. Although the emotions may seem similar, much like the colors themselves, no two are the same. The rage that inspires blustering misjudgment is very different from the rage that cools into overly rational ice. Since they are from dreams, the colors are not always something that could naturally exist within reality. A hue could be a reddish green and not be brown, or could be the color of the bride's eyes at her spring wedding. Harvesting and Crafting When a Lucid Color has been found within a dream, it can be harvested by a Lucid through the use of a Poltergeist Ring. The wearer must be near the color within the dream, and must use their will in order to extract it from the dream. The more emotional the dream, the easier it is to extract the color. Upon waking up, they may use this color in order to create a dye, ink, paint, or some other object in order to store the color. This crafting must be done quickly, for just as the dream it was taken from, Lucid Colors fade quickly. The primary use Colors are Lenses for Prism Goggles, which allow the user to both view and enter the reality which is tied to a dream. The colors can also be used to create an item that can manipulate another's emotions. Emotion Aspects Each Lucid color is tied to the emotions of the dream it was pulled from, and proximity to a Lucid Color can cause a persons emotions to become the same as the colors. This can be used to manipulate a person in many ways. One could infuse a cigarette wrapper with a repulsing color in order to stop smoking, or could infuse a wallpaper with a tiring color in order to be able to sleep better. An item infused with a Lucid color has 3 uses before the color fades, and occasionally may malfunction. Anyone within proximity of an item infused with a color can be compelled with that colors emotion aspect. Revealed Realities Every color is also tied into another reality. This reality does not necessarily need to be tied into the colors emotional aspect. These realities can be crossed into through the use of objects such as Prism Goggles. These realities tend to be in one of three categories. * "What if..." Is a world in which only a few things have changed. Maybe a prominent historical figure wasn't born, or maybe a large event ended differently. These realities tend to still resemble our world. * A World Where... Is a world where many things changed. These changes maybe changes to the past, or changes to the very fabric of reality itself. Maybe time is more a suggestion than a rule, or maybe death isn't an end but is more of a transition * A Wasteland of... Is a world that is made entirely of its color, and its emotion aspect. Maybe the world is nothing but infinitesimally numerous stars oscillating between hot and cold, or maybe the world is nothing but breathable water. These worlds, much like stars, are incredibly stable despite being formed from chaos. Category:Items Category:Fate Category:Refractions Category:Prism